Reunited
by AK1028
Summary: Ron is thinking of Kim again and decides to go and see her. Nacey convinces him to go and see her. Will they finally be reunited? Written in each point of view that happens. Will Kim remember that she loves Ron? You know that there is only one of finding out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

Six years after graduation, Ron and Kim are finally going to reunite.

**Ron's POV**

It was two thirty in the afternoon. I was having lunch with Nacey, Henry, and Phillip. We all finished eating and then Henry went out for a jog while Phillip went to go see his friends at Chestnut Ridge. Nacey looked at me and noticed that I was frowning. "Ron, what's the matter? Thinking about Kim again, huh?" She asked me. I smiled and responded, "When do I ever not think of her? I still love her but I know that we can never be."

She shook her head and asked, "What on earth are you talking about? You maybe a magical being but you are entitled to have some love in your love life, too. Now, what happened between you two?" I sighed and said, "You might as well know the truth Nance. After all, you are my friend and my mentor." She smiled as she sat down next to me and said, "More friend than anything. Now, tell me everything." I sighed and started to tell her the story. I was telling it, my mind flashbacked to that day nearly six years ago…

-Flashback-

(Kim and Ron are at Bueno Nacho. Both of them look sad.)

Kim: I-I can't believe that I'll be leaving for Cambridge in a few days.

Ron: I know me either.

Kim: Ron, where's Rufus?

Ron: I…I gave him to Hana. He didn't want to say goodbye to me but he knew that I had to. I can't go to a cooking school with a hairless rodent.

Kim: That's true. (Silence but just then…) Ron, I…

Ron: Kim, let me go first. I want you to go to Cambridge and show those professors that they are lucky to have you as a student. (He puts his right hand on her right cheek-wiping away one of her tears.) And don't you ever look back. If the fates allow us to re-meet, than so shall it be.

Kim: (She has more tears rolling down her face.) Ron, please don't do this.

Ron: (He is trying to withhold his tears.) Sorry, KP. But, I want to do this. I'm letting you go. Just promise me one thing. (She perks up.) Never forget me.

Kim: (She takes his hand into hers.) I swear, Ron. I'll never forget you.

Ron: Good.

(They lean into each other and kiss.)

-End of Flashback-

Nacey gave me a hug after I had finished my story and said, "I'm awfully sorry, Ron. I know how much Kim means to you." I was comforted by her hug as if she was my mom trying to comfort me. She let go of me. I sighed and said, "I just wish that I could tell her the truth. At least let her know I'm alright but I'm needed here."

Nacey looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well, we really don't need you right now. It has been rather slow lately and I think we can spare you. Besides, there is an agent there who is unaware of their powers. I think you can bring out her true power." "Her?" I asked Nance. She giggled and answered, "Now, now. I don't think it would much of a mystery if I automatically tell you who she is." I smiled and said, "You are one of a kind, Nance. I go first thing tomorrow." Nacey gave me another hug and whispered, "Finally, you and Kim are going to be reunited. I wish you best of luck in your quest, Ron." I smiled and said, "Thanks Nance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nacey's POV**

The next day, I was up and making breakfast. There was knock on the door and I went to answer it. Ron was there. He whispered, "Well, Nance. I'm going to Middleton." I smiled and whispered back, "Best of luck to you, my old friend." Ron smiled and gave me a goodbye hug. I hugged back and we let go of each other and then he whispered, "Do you think she is there?" I whispered back, "I have no doubt." Ron smiled again and he opened a porthole.

He jumped through and I closed the door silently and added in a harsh whisper, "After all, she's the agent that I'm talking about." I giggled and said silently, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out. I want to go…. Hey, there is an idea! Why not go and watch the fun? Why not?" I changed into Anna, opened a porthole, and jumped through. I had to watch the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV**

It was a raining day in Middleton. I was staying at my friend Kelsey's place. Kelsey was a perky girl, about twenty-two, long raven hair, blue eyes, a beautiful red blouse, brown dress pants, and black shoes. She came in, combing her hair. She said, "Today is the day for change, Kim. You watch and see. You will find your true love." I rolled my eyes and said, "Kelsey, you maybe a sucker for romance but don't be a fortune cookie." She shot me a look and said, "Kim, I'm just trying to show you that every cloud has a silver lining." I shot the look back at her and said, "Well, when you find it, let me know."

Before Kelsey could snip back at me, there was a knock at the door. Kelsey went to go answer it. She gasped and let a very wet girl, about sixteen, medium length brown hair, brown eyes, pink shirt, purple pants, and white shoes. She had a pink raincoat on which was also soaked. Kelsey and I immediately took off her raincoat and she said-jokily, "Not the best day for a walk, that's for sure…" We both laugh at her joke and Kelsey dragged the girl into her room to get the girl some dry clothes. I got some hot chocolate ready. I went back into the dining room and saw Kelsey and the girl sitting there.

The girl was now wearing a beautiful white blouse, blue jeans, and brown shoes. I gave them both a cup of hot chocolate and Kelsey introduced us, "I'm Kelsey Brown and this is my friend, Kim Possible. Who are you?" The girl smiled and said, "My name is Anna Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Anna took a sip of her hot chocolate as did Kelsey and I. Whoever this girl was, she didn't know who I was. I was relieved and confused at the same time. Why didn't she know me or did she know me and just didn't want to pester me for an autograph? She seemed better now and Kelsey asked, "Why were you out for a walk, Anna?" Anna looked down-not making eye contact with us and answered, "It's none of your business." Before I could go off on her, the Kimmunicator beeped.

I answered and asked Wade, "What's the sitch, Wade?" Wade didn't look to happy and responded, "Dementor is at it again, Kim. He's stolen some type of microchip that can allow him to go into other worlds by just swallowing it. He has a strong hold set up in the Sea of Japan." I got a concerned look on my face and saw that Anna was a bit freaked. Kelsey picked up on this and asked, "Anna, what's wrong?" She looked away and mumbled, "None of your business." _'This girl is starting to get me mad.'_ I thought to myself. I spoke up and said, "Anna, what is your problem? We just saved you from that rainstorm and you didn't even thank us for that." Anna snapped and said, "Look, I appreciate you letting me into your home but that microchip in the wrong hands can do more than just transport you to other dimensions. It can also expose Virtual Agents." Wade looked sheepish and said, "Hate to admit it, Kim but she is right. I just discovered that tag along. But, how did that girl know that?"

I looked at her and she just answered, "I knew because I knew, duh. Now, are we going to stop Dementor or am I going to have to do it?" I snarled. What made her think I was bringing her with me? On the other hand, I didn't want an innocent girl to get into serious trouble-even if she was a stuck up jerk. I finally said, "Fine! But, you are going to have to listen to me when we get to Dementor's lair." Anna shrugged and said, "Fine." I signed off on Wade and quickly changed into my mission clothes and Anna and I left together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna/Nacey's POV**

Kim and I finally got to Dementor's lair. We came in through the sky light and saw Dementor in gloat mode. I whispered-hoping that Kim wouldn't hear me, "Here comes the gloating." I looked at her and saw she was paying more attention to Dementor then me. I breathed a sigh of relief and Dementor started his gloating. He said-while waving the microchip, "With this microchip in my hands, I will be able to go to the other dimensions, capture all of the Virtual Agents, and take over the world!" He laughed evilly and I just rolled my eyes. _'That is __so__ typical.'_ I thought to myself.

Kim jumped in and I followed her. Dementor saw us and said-a bit panicked, "Kim Possible and a girl I've never seen before!" I rolled my eyes again and introduced myself, "Uh, hello? My name is Anna Smith thank you very much. Dang, now I know how…" I caught myself. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Kim ignored me and said, "Surrender, Dementor and we'll go easy on you." Dementor looked thoughtful and answered, "Um, no! Henchman, get them!" Henchman surrounded the both of us and Kim took a fighting pose. She kicked the henchman away from her as I punched the henchman away from me. Dementor was staring at the microchip and Kim ran over to him-kicking him forcing the microchip out of his hands.

She grabbed it and I almost got into trouble. I quickly got myself out of it and noticed Kim was in trouble. Dementor pushed her to the ground-forcing her to swallow the microchip. "Better her than Dementor." I said aloud. Dementor freaked out and said, "No! My microchip! Not good!" Kim smiled and said, "It wasn't even yours to begin with." Suddenly, one of the henchmen grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I screamed, "Kim, help!" She kicked the henchmen, setting me free. I got up and she got a good look at me. She gasped. "That microchip must be kicking in, am I right?" I asked her. She nodded and I added, "Then, you know that I'm on your side. My true identity is…"

I changed back into my old self and said, "Nacey O'Connell, Virtual World Services Agent. Now, since this chip is responding so quickly, we need to work fast before all of our secrets are blurted out to Dementor and I know the person who can help." She looked at me confused and asked, "Who?" Just then, a porthole opened next to us and the person I needed came out-the Black Ninja. I pointed to him and said, "Kim Possible, meet the Black Ninja." The Black Ninja bowed to her and said, "Hello, KP." She gasped. She automatically knew who it was. He took off his mask and revealed his identity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

I took off my mask and Kim gasped. She now knew my secret. Dementor even gasped at the sight. He said, "The sidekick? What in the sweet world is going on here?" Nacey smiled and said, "Thankfully, you'll never know. I was able to call Global Justice and they are on their way. Come, you two. We have much to discuss." I smiled and said, "In more ways than one." Kim remained absolutely silent. I didn't like it.

I turned to Nacey, my mentor, and she responded, "I'll explain later right now we need to pull back before we are discovered." I nodded and offered my hand to Kim. She took it right away and gave me a feverish hug. I quickly broke out of her grasp and said, "KP, not the time. Nance is right we've got to get out here." Nacey opened a porthole and she walked through it first. I put one foot in and turned to Kim, offering my hand again. She took it and we walked through the porthole together. We got back to Nacey's place and she quickly locked the doors and closed the windows.

She turned to me and said, "I'm going to get Coco. We have to make sure that this information doesn't leak out too badly." I looked at her curiously and asked, "What information?" Kim answered, "Ron, the microchip that Dementor stole, who ever swallows it can go into other worlds. It can also expose Virtual Agents." I got a little freaked and said, "So, that's why you wanted us to pull back so fast. Nance, is what Kim talking about true?" Nacey nodded and said, "Yes, I'm afraid. I'll be right back." With that, Nacey went out the door. Kim looked at me and asked, "Ron, how…?"

I giggled a little and answered, "It's kind of a long story, KP. But, in the short version, when I went to England I met Nacey and she told me of my powers. Back then, they really didn't trust outsiders…" She interrupted and said, "Thus the Black Ninja persona." I nodded and said, "Yeah. Nance and I trained night and day to perfect my powers. We finally did and I was working for the resistance." She asked, "Resistance?" I nodded and explained, "Back then, Nacey's brother was an evil villain working under a scary evil mask named Uka. But, the protector of the islands, Uka's good twin, Aku didn't know I was a part of the resistance and thus I was fired." She continued to listen to me, interested in my story.

I continued, "Anyway, to make a long story short, after we broke up I went back to Yamanochi. To get my Mystical Monkey Power under control, you know. After I left there, I had gotten a message from Nance-my first one in years." She looked even more curious and asked, "You mean she didn't ever talk to you just to say hello?" I shook my head and answered, "She didn't want my cover blown. Times were tough back then, KP." She nodded and said, "I can understand that." I nodded too and continued, "I went back to England and it was a trap set up by one of the old board members: Radcliffe Storm. He has too many bats in his belfry and he was obsessive over Nance. Anyway, he was trying to get me and Nance to turn on each other but I wasn't about to turn on my mentor. Not even for Nacho royalty."

She looked impressed and said, "That's very loyal of you." I smiled and said, "You know me, KP. I never turn on a friend. That's when I was reinstated. Since Nance was out cold, I took out Radcliffe using my MMP. I was knocked out for a couple of days but it was worth it have Nance telling me that I was back." She smiled and said, "And I bet Nacey loved saying it. But, why do you keep calling her _'Nance'_?" I smiled back and said, "It's her nickname. Her brother gave it to her when she was super young and it stuck." She looked curious and asked, "What about her…? Oh, wait. He switched over because of the Light." I nodded and responded, "That microchip knows more than I thought…" By that time, Nacey came back with Coco.

Coco had her laptop in her hand and said, "Kim, you'll have to come with me." Kim turned to me and I said, "Go, KP. Coco is the best besides Wade. Wade! Ah, Nance! We've got to let Kim's parents know that she's okay!" Nacey waved her hand and said, "Relax, Ron. I'll take care of it. I'll catch you both later." With that, she opened up a porthole and walked through it. I smiled and said, "That's my mentor." Coco pulled Kim towards the lab and I waited there. _'Knowing Coco, this could take a while.'_ I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim's dad POV**

Two hours had passed since Nacey had told us what had happened to Kim. I don't know who was more shocked. Dean and Barb about their son being a Virtual Agent or me about that Ronald was alive and well. Just then, another porthole opened and Ronald and Kim came through it. Anne, Jim, Tim, and I gave her a welcome home hug while Ronald and his family did the same.

Ronald then let go of them and came over to us and we gave him a welcome hug as well. Kim did the same with Ronald's parents. Nacey was smiling at the whole thing. She came over to Ronald after we broke out of our hug and whispered to him, "Take as long as you need." Ronald smiled at her and gave her a thank you hug. She let go and waved goodbye. She opened a porthole and jump through it to a location unknown. While Kim was getting reacquainted with Ronald's family, Ronald pulled me aside and said, "Mr. Dr. P, I have something to ask you."

I looked at him curiously but I kind of knew what he wanted to ask me. I said, "Sure, Ronald. What is it?" Ronald smiled and asked, "May I have your permission to ask your daughter's hand in marriage?" I smiled back at Ronald and answered, "You have it. But, one thing I want to know." Ronald perked up and asked, "What's that?" I asked, "What's the status between you and Nacey?" Ronald breathed a sigh of relief and answered, "Mr. Dr. P, Nacey was my mentor. She's practically another mother to me." I was relieved to hear that.

I smiled and said, "Good. Just wanted to make sure." I saw Kim coming over and I said, "She has a lot to tell you, son. Go on and have some fun-responsible fun that is." Ronald smiled and said, "Worry not, Mr. Dr. P. I am still the gentleman." Kim finally came over and asked Ronald, "Do you still love Bueno Nacho?" Ronald smiled and answered, "You bet I do. We'll see you guys. KP and I have a lot of catching up to do." With that, Kim took his hand and they walked out the door together.

It seemed like nothing had changed. I smiled at the sight as did everyone else-even Hana who was too young to understand what her brother had been through.

**Ron's POV**

Kim and I were walking to Bueno Nacho when I finally asked, "So, Nance said you are living with a friend now. What's she like?" Kim shrugged and answered, "Kelsey is….different. I say more but I rather not. I rather tell you what has changed around here in the past six years." I looked at her and jokily said, "You mean besides having a boyfriend who is a Virtual Agent?" Kim smiled and jokily said, "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know." We both laughed at each other and we stopped.

We got to Bueno Nacho and saw Ned there, working as usual. Ned looked up and when he saw the two of us together, he almost fainted. Ned smiled and came over. He shook my hand and said, "Welcome back, Ron. Wow, you really have changed." Kim smiled and I responded, "In more ways than one." Ned went back over to the counter and asked, "The usual Nacho night order, Ron?" I shook my head and answered, "Nah. Just a Nacho, Ned. KP and I have a lot of catching up to do." Ned smiled and said, "That is true. A lot has changed. What about you, Kim?" Kim answered, "The usual for me Ned." Ned smiled as he rang up our order.

I paid for it and Kim and I went to go sit down. Kim blew a strand of hair out of her face. I smiled and said, "This place sure brings back a lot of memories." Kim smiled and said, "Yeah, it does. So, what do you want to know?" I smiled back and said, "Everything." Kim smiled and said, "Well, after we went our separate ways, I went to Cambridge and became a successful student, getting my bachelors degree in International Diplomacy. Three years into that, it seemed like everything happened at once. All of our old villains were in jail all except Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior."

I looked at her and asked, "What happened to triple S?" Kim answered, "He died, Ron. And Junior got married to Bonnie." I smiled and said, "That figures. Those two deserved each other." Kim saw that our order was up and she went to go get it. She came back and we slowly dug in. Kim continued, "Josh and Terra got married as well. Nana died as well…" A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away. I said, "I'm sorry, KP." She smiled and said, "It is okay, Ron. Anyways, Drakken and Shego got married, too. Monique is dating a guy named Gregory and Felix is still going out with Zeta." I got a little grossed out that Drakken and Shego were together but hey if they were happy, then why knock it?

I smiled and asked, "And what about Wade?" Kim looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "He's been a big help. He still runs the website, you know just in case GJ needs me. Wade knew about the Virtual Agent thing, didn't he?" I nodded and said, "Yup. You know Wade. He has to know everything." Kim laughed at my joke and I joined her. It seemed like nothing had changed but yet so much had changed. Kim looked guilty all of the sudden which got my attention. I asked, "You okay, KP?" She looked at me and answered, "There was one agent on that microchip that wasn't a part of the resistance." I looked at her curiously and then it hit me.

I responded, "Well, my cousin Alex wasn't a part of the resistance and neither was her husband." Kim shook her head and said, "No, Ron. The new agent that Nacey told you about. It's me." I looked at her-surprised at first but then I smiled and said, "So that's who Nance was talking about. Sneaky aren't you Nance?" I started laughing. I didn't know why but it felt right. Kim eventually joined me and spent the rest of our lunch laughing.

In between laughs, I asked Kim, "KP, will you meet me for dinner later?" She responded after she stopped laughing, "Sure thing, Ron." I stopped laughing as well and said, "Great! Pick you up at 8." She smiled-not knowing what I had in store for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim's POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Ron. Just thinking about it made it seem like nothing had changed. But, yet so much had changed time, places, and even people. Just several hours ago, I had let a magical being into my life and I didn't even know it. I figured that was the way that they protected themselves from evil eyes. I fixed my hair-pulling it back into a beautiful ponytail.

Kelsey was watching me and eventually asked, "Okay, Kim. Spill." I looked at her curiously and pretended not to know what she was talking about. I said, "What are you talking about, Kelsey?" She scoffed and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. One minute you wanted to tear Anna's head off and the next minute you are getting ready for a date!" I bit my lip. I didn't want to reveal too much. I just answered, "The truth is… Ron is back and he asked me out." I got on my old prom dress. It still fitted me perfectly.

Kelsey spoke up and said, "Whoa, whoa. Back up. Ron Stoppable. Your old boyfriend is back in town? How? When?" I giggled and said, "Like I tell you. Besides you send that every cloud has a silver lining and did you notice that after Anna and I left the rain let up?" I knew I was right. It looked like it was dry out for hours. Kelsey rolled her eyes and said, "Point taken but Kim. Do you really think that Ron is the same person from six years ago?" I didn't hesitate to answer and said, "Yes, Kelsey. I know he's the same person." Just before Kelsey could ask another question, there was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. That had to be Ron.

I went to answer it and there he was, wearing the tuxedo he wore at prom. Kelsey came over and I quickly introduced her, "Oh, Ron Stoppable, this is Kelsey Brown." Ron and Kelsey shook hands and Kelsey said, "Nice to meet you, Ron. You two have a good night." Ron smiled and offered his hand to me and said, "We will." I smiled and took his hand. We left together leaving a confused and a surprise Kelsey in our wake. We went to a fancy restaurant and then we went to the park. We sat down on the fountain and sighed at the beautiful sight.

I said, "This place sure is beautiful." Ron blushed and said, "That's not the only thing that is beautiful." I blushed at the compliment. Ron took my hands into his and said, "KP, there is something I want to ask you." I looked at him curiously. I asked, "What is it, Ron?" Ron got down on one knee, got out a velvet box, opened it, and there in the middle was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. I gasped. I automatically knew what he wanted to ask me. It was perfect. He asked, "Kim, will you marry me?" I smiled as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks and answered, "Oh, Ron. Yes." Ron put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

"It's about time!" We heard voices saying. We quickly broke out of our kiss and saw Ron's family, my family, Wade, Felix, Zeta, Monique, Gregory, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Kelsey, and Nacey watching over us. Ron and I blushed out of embarrassment as we all started to laugh.

* * *

_End. Please let me know if this is too corny of an ending._


End file.
